


Heartache

by diogenku



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogenku/pseuds/diogenku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of hot air in that chest of yours, dear. You might want to let it out sometime.</p>
<p>A drabble of Homura's pain from her perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, here's a little drabble I found in my writing tumblr's pile of flash fiction.

Well, damn, you think. Damn.

Sure, you knew that this was going to happen. It always happens. You can never truly save her, and it kills you inside.

There is a hole where your heart is, before she takes your hand and fills the hole in with a molten mix of cement and love. She tells you there is nothing to fear, and that she will always be with you, and that you were her dearest friend, and that makes your chest heave when you think about it.

You never really wanted recognition, honestly. You wouldn’t have gone back again, and again, andagainandagainandagaintosaveher, not because you wanted to be her savior and her god, but because she was yours and you would do anything, anything for her.

But she said you were her dearest friend, and oh god you never thought there was anything that could make you more happy in the whole universe. It was like her words threaded your broken heart and mended it together with the red thread attached to your finger and you have never felt such completeness in your whole existence. If you had been reborn over and over again, you could never feel that completeness.

But now she was gone, and nobody knew she existed.

She was no longer just your goddess, no, she was a goddess in her own right. It doesn’t matter that there aren’t many who believe in you, or that you get sad looking at anything pink, and others wonder why. you believe you, and you believe in her, and that is all that is important. You believe in her. Your dearest friend.

Her dearest friend.


End file.
